Just a little taste
by Akatatsu
Summary: TRADUCTION Grimmjow a du caractère et Apache a un plan. Penser qu’elle sera capable de gagner les faveurs d’un Espada tout en restant loyale à un autre ? Tout ce qu’elle veut c’est juste y goûter un peu…


Traduction de le fanfiction de **Queene Alice** « _Just a little taste_ » avec son aimable autorisation.

C'est ma première traduction donc j'espère qu'elle respecte l'originale (même si je crains qu'elle ne puisse l'égaler ^^).

Bonne lecture !

______________________________________________

Les halls de Las Noches n'ont jamais été très bien éclairés. En fait, l'endroit aurait probablement étéhumide et sombre sans les nombreuses et grandes fenêtres dispersées partout – chacune était assez grande et large pour laisser entrer une quantitésatisfaisante de clair de lune argenté – et, bien sûr, les flammes vacillantes de plusieurs bougies brûlantes et dechandeliers muraux. Cette faible lumière donnait une impression sombre, mystérieuse au palais entier ; une telle atmosphère convenait pour un endroit construit pour héberger une armée d'âmes impitoyables, cannibalesques et les dieux qui régnaient sur elles.

C'était dans un couloir désert de l'aile principale de Las Noches qu'Apache avait décidé de s'installer pour la soirée. Elle avait traîné un fauteuil de salon couleur blanc neige à travers le hall - elle préférait être capable d'apercevoir toute personne venant dans sa direction sans avoir à se tordre le cou – et était maintenant affalée dessus de tout son long, ses jambes minces croisées et pendant négligemment par-dessus un accoudoir du siège, le haut du dos appuyé et soutenu par une paire de coussins d'onyx.

Elle avait tiré son sabre entièrement, de toute sa longueur métallique et maintenant, avec la poignée dans une main et un carré de tissu doux dans l'autre, elle le polissait. Comme pour chaque Arrancar, son Zanpakuto était ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux, et Apache s'en occupait avec plus de tendresse et d'affection qu'elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'accorder à une personne réelle. Normalement, elle aurait dûexécuter une telle tâche dans ses propres quartiers, sur le territoire de sa maîtresse, mais cet endroit étaitclair, avec de nombreusestâches de lumière, et franchement elle préférait la façon dont la lame de son katana brillait sous un rayon de lune.

Et alors qu'elle était assise, sa petite silhouette était presque cachée par l'obscurité malgré les propriétés semi-réfléchissantes de l'environnement d'albâtre. Apache déplaçait le tissu qu'elle avait apporté en petits cercles réguliers et chaque fois qu'elle polissait avec succès une quantité substantielle de métal qu'elle avait senti, elle levait son Zanpakuto haut au-dessus de sa tête. Elle le tournait, admirant fièrement son travail, souriant d'un air satisfait et gloussant pour elle-même tandis que la lame de fer brillait dans la lumière.

Apache ne fut pas seule longtemps. Elle le sentit avant qu'elle ne le vit. Soudain, l'atmosphère devint lourde et épaisse, son poids semblant mettre ses os à nu, des coups infimes comme des pointes de lames piquant sa peau tels de l'électricité statique, comme une horde de griffes éraflant taquinement son hierro. Reiatsu. _Son_ reiatsu. La Fraccion rétrécit ses yeux mal assortis et serra les dents. L'air sur son visage reflétait de l'irritation plutôt que de la crainte ou de la franche colère ; _c'était lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il fut là. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le Sexta Espada, se déplaçant en bande en bas du couloir avec sa petite troupe de Numeros qui le suivaient. Apache saisit la poignée tissée de son Zanpakuto et le serra un peu plus contre elle, mais ne bougea pas. _C'était lui_, elle se ressaisit, reprit le polissage de sa lame avec une indifférence feinte. Il la raillerait, sûrement, soulignerait son titre subalterne de _Fraccion_ et tournerait en ridicule son pouvoir et sa force manifestement inférieurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Grimmjow se rapprochait d'elle de seconde en seconde. Sa promenade confiante était presque un pavanement insolent. Il devait savoir qu'elle était là ; il pouvait sûrement sentir son reiatsu. Apache put à son tour sentir la pression spirituelle de chaque Fraccion du Sexta, cette force combinée faisant bourdonner son sixième sens, bien qu'elle ne fût rien en comparaison de la force écrasante de leur leader. Malgré tout elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle ne se donna pas même la peine de jeter un coup d'œil ou deux de ses yeux rouge et bleu. Juste quelques pas de plus et elle serait pratiquement face à face avec eux. _Un, deux, trois…_

« Hey, Apache. » La voix était indubitable et profonde. « Tu veux bien pousser ton cul de là pour qu'on puisse passer ? » Deux ou trois ricanements ponctuèrent la déclaration. Finalement, Apache fixa son regard surle groupe, une expression cavalière sur le visage. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Grimmjow qui se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rétrécis sournoisement, les lèvres étirées en un large et brillant sourire de porcelaine. Les autres se tenaient debout derrière lui – Shawlong regardant calmement d'un air apathique, Eduardo aussi énorme et brutal que jamais, Nakeem insensible comme toujours, Il Forte avec son sourire suffisant habituel, et Di Roy avec son sourire qui donne la chair de poule, toutes dents dehors. Chaque visage était à demi-caché par l'obscurité des ombres, et donc à demi-exposé au clair de lune argenté.

Apache sourit d'un air satisfait. « Hum… Pas vraiment, en fait. » répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux, bougeant légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable comme pour souligner ses dires. « J'étais ici d'abord. Désolé. »

Nouveaux ricanements. « Ah ! Je ne pense pas que cette garce m'ait bien compris ! » s'exclama Grimmjow, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour momentanément échanger une série de sourires en minaudant. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur elle un instantplus tard, et il se pencha en avant, tout près d'elle. « J'ai _dit_, » reprit-il, une nette moquerie dans la voix cette fois, « bouge ton _putain_ de cul du passage, _Fraccion_, à moins que tu aiesbesoin de moi pour que je le fasse bouger _pour_ toi. »

« Et _je_ ne pense pas que _tu_ m'aies comprise ! » Apache recula, visiblement révoltée. « J'étais là _d'abord _et je ne vais _pas_ me bouger ! » Elle se redressa, affirmant sa position, et lança un regard furieux au Sexta avec un air plein de mépris. « Et ne me traite pas de garce ! » poursuivit-elle, la main gauche toujours serrée autour de son katana.

Plus _aucun_ ricanement. Dieu, ces crétins se l'étaient-ils _déjà_ fermée ? « Ah ! » Grimmjow rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il riait – un rire profond, guttural et qui se répercuta sur les murs du couloir. « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je le dit encore? Tu vas piquer une crise ? »

Une crise. _Ah_. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou crier au faitque Grimmjow l'avait mise dans la même catégorie que la plupart des résidentes féminines pleurnichardes de Las Noches. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ça… « Halibel-sama n'apprécierait pas. Elle serait sacrément furieuse si elle savait que tu as appelé une de ses Fraccions de façon aussi… _grossière_. »

Apache n'eut pas à dire exactement à quoi elle pensait pour faire passer l'idée : un regard en direction de Grimmjow lui indiqua qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait. _Tu ne peux pas me toucher. Ma maîtresse est plus puissante que toi. Tu n'es rien qu'un animal face à elle._ L'expression du Sexta était aigre. Il fronçait les sourcils, serrait les dents, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis, visiblement plus en colère à chaque seconde. Apache sourit d'un air satisfait. Ses mots étaient vrais – l'attaque d'un Espada envers les Fracciones d'un autre Espada avait la même valeur qu'une menace directe envers leur maître, et Halibel ne le permettrait jamais. De plus, Halibel ne serait pas contente que son soldat le plus bagarreur se fasse manquer de respect… et ça, seules Apache et ses camarades le savaient.

Grimmjow recula une seconde plus tard, et avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, il leva sa jambe, plia son genou et envoya un coup dans le bord du fauteuil avec son pied. Le meuble vola en arrière à une vitesse alarmante, les quatre pieds griffus éraflant plusieurs pieds du plancher de marbre avant de buter dans une fissure et de basculer en avant. Il serait peut-être resté debout si Apache ne s'y était pas accroché ; quand il tomba elle en descendit, veillant à lancer son Zanpakuto sur le côté de peur de retomber dessus.

Grimmjow s'avançait déjà vers elle, sa petite troupebraillantexhortationset railleries en direction de la Fraccion tombée. « Sale petite conne ! » rugit-il, les poings serrés, ses enjambées devenant plus que jamais charnelles et prédatrices. « Tu penses que tu peux me parler comme ça et t'en tirer?! Je vais te casser ta foutue gueule ! »

Apache se remit sur pied en un instant, utilisa un sonido pour récupérer son Zanpakuto, et rengaina la lame dans son fourreau. Elle n'était ni stupide ni naïve ; elle savait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que lever son sabre contre un Espada.

La jeune femme se leva mais garda les genoux pliés, prête à s'écarter du danger à tout moment, si besoin est. Les bras partiellement écartés de chaque côté, les traits d'Apache se durcirent – cette fois dans une expression de concentration plutôt que d'irritation. « Seulement si tu peux m'attraper d'abord. »

Grimmjow s'arrêta à mi-chemin, visiblement étonné. Le visage de son adversaire était toujours de marbre mais, intérieurement, elle était contente. _Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Mais l'instant d'après, l'Espada aux yeux bleus était plié de rire. « Putain, tu me fais marcher ?! » beugla-t-il entre deux accès d'hilarité. « Tu penses réellement que tu vas réussir à mettre ton petit cul hors de ma portée ? Tu déconnes ! »

Les dents d'Apache se serrèrent entre ses lèvres fermées, son visage prenant un air renfrogné. Elle était tentée de simplementse jeter sur lui et de la lui fermer tout en sachant qu'un tel acte lui serait bêtement fatal.

Les derniers éclats de son rire s'estompant peu à peu, Grimmjow croisa ses bras et tourna négligemment la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil à son entourage par-dessus son épaule. « Vous tous, foutez le camp. »

Ses Fracciones, qui étaient pour la plupart en train de sourire, ricaner et se pousser du coude d'un air entendu, firent soudainement une pause et fixèrent leur leader, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? » reprit le Sexta, manifestement irrité par la position figée et l'expression déconcertée de ses disciples. « J'ai dit foutez le camp ! »

« Mais… _Boss _! » intervint Di Roy, visiblement encore plus perdu que les autres. « Je pensais que nous étions tous – »

« Tu veux que je t'écrase la tronche après m'être occupé de cette petite merde ? Hein, Di Roy ? » lançal'Espada.

Di Roy fit un pas mal assuré en arrière.

Visiblement plus agacé que jamais, Grimmjow se tourna vers Apache. « Çava pas me prendre longtemps et ce n'est pas un défi, donc y'a pas de raison pour que vous restiez là. » Il leur lança un regard noir plus prononcé. « En plus, cette garce ne mérite pas de spectateurs. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Lentement, le groupe de Numeros commença à reculer, prudent et incertain d'abord, puis plus rapidement et plus vivement, jusqu'à ce que finalement chacun ait atteint la fin du hall et ait utilisé le sonido au coin du couloir. « Enfin. » murmura Grimmjow dans un souffle quand le dernier de son groupe eut disparu dans une tache.

Apache n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ou modifié sa position. Son adversaire lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourit d'un air méprisantet ricana, ses yeux étincelant attentivement et avec agitation comme ceux d'un chat faisant baisser les yeux à sa proie. La Fraccion déglutit, de minuscules gouttes de sueur commencèrent à apparaître sur son front, ses tempes et sa nuque tels de petits cristaux.

« Toujours pas effrayée ? » railla Grimmjow.

Un souffle légèrement tremblant. « Seulement si tu peux m'attraper. » répéta Apache.

Grimmjow ricana encore une fois et se jeta en avant.

Il était plus rapide, plus fort et plus puissant. Elle était plus petite, plus légère et plus agile. Apache réussit à esquiver sa première attaque, s'écartant du chemin juste à temps, à la surprise et au dédain de Grimmjow. _Une fois, deux fois, trois fois_ – elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de toujours l'éviter mais, pour l'instant, c'était suffisant. Á aucun moment elle ne s'empara de son katana ; il était mieux de simplement éviter l'attaque d'un Espada et d'avoir la possibilité de vivre que de se battre contre lui et de certainement faire face à la mort.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à finalement réussir à la frapper, son large poing claquant dans son estomac, l'envoyant voler en arrière, avec un haut-le-cœur, la faisant tousser et suffoquer. Elle n'était pas surprise ; elle savait que cela arriverait. Il était un Espada et elle était une Fraccion. Apache heurta le plancher dur et froid du côté gauche, roulant un peu avant de se remettre en position. Elle porta samainà son ventre et fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle ; Grimmjow poussa un rire dément, prêt à bondir de nouveau. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. Ça l'avait blessée, sans doute, mais elle refusait de tomber. Il ne l'avait pas encore attrapée.

Son deuxième coup fut décroché quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois dans le milieu de sa poitrine. Il envoya voler Apache plus loin, la faisant chuter plus durement. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle tomba, déchirant son propre hierro. Le sang ruissela sur le côté gauche de sa bouche et sur son menton. Sa tête bourdonna. Chaque parcelle d'elle-même lui semblait douloureuse, la piquant, ou vibrant dans de fâcheux accès de douleur. Grimmjow s'était arrêté, en ricanant, probablement en train d'attendre qu'elle pousse des cris ou qu'elle le maudisse ou simplement qu'elle reste où elle était. Cela pris plus longtemps cette fois mais elle réussit à se mettre debout de nouveau. Elle ne tomberait _pas_.

Le Sexta chargea de nouveau ; elle s'éloigna encore en bondissant. Bouger rapidement et le contourner, peut-être une ou deux fois avant que Grimmjow ne décroche un autre coup. Poing en contact avec les épaules, la poitrine et le bas-ventre. Douleur – c'était tout ce qu'Apache pouvait sentir, goûter, voir, et soudain elle fut par terre encore une fois, la pierre froide contre sa joue. Elle se rappela à peine y avoir atterrit.

Les yeux ouverts, louchant légèrement, le sourcil froncé ; elle pouvait le voir là, debout, une expression avide de triomphe sur le visage, ses orbes bleues ardentes la défiant de se relever encore. C'était étonnant sa puissance, pensa Apache ; elle la craignait au point d'être terrifiée, elle avait soif du fruit défendu qu'elle était et voulait encore se délecter de sa gloire. La plupart des autres Numeros s'y seraient soumis, auraient été contents d'accepter leur destin et auraient embrassé la douleur. Grimmjow attendait qu'elle verse des larmes. Elle pouvait le voir sur son visage et cela ne la surprit pas.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle céderait aux pleurs.

Il était Espada, elle était Fraccion, mais ils étaient tous les deux Arrancars.

Apache se leva encore une fois, dépassant la douleur, essuyant le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Le côté droit de son torse la faisait particulièrement souffrir ; il faudrait sûrement apaiser cette mauvaise contusion plus tard. Un petit gémissement échappa de ses lèvres quand elle fut debout ; les dommagesétaient importants, sans aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas assez pour la maîtriser. Elle ne se laisserait pas maîtriser par ça. Elle était plus forte que ça.

Apache sourit, un sourire en coin méprisant dont Grimmjow faisait si souvent usage. Son regard n'avait pas de prix. « Je suis toujours debout, tu sais. »

Un instant plus tard, la main de Grimmjow était autour de son cou, la clouant au mur, assez serrée pour la faire suffoquer. « Petite merde que tu es, » murmura-t-il. Sa voix était un grondement bas, loin de son mugissement habituel et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Apache constata que son calme menaçant était plus alarmant que lorsqu'il était bruyant. « Tu veux vraiment que je t'écrase comme la sale punaise que tu es, hein ? »

Son reiatsu lui donnait l'impression de bouillonner contre sa peau. Encore cette puissance. Elle la détestait, la craignait, la voulait, l'adorait.

« J'aime juste m'amuser un peu de temps en temps. C'est tout. » répondit Apache en tressaillant, la gorge serrée.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'élargirent, sa poigne se desserrant dans la surprise. « Qu'est-ce que… » sa voix s'estompa. Elle aurait peut-être rit si il n'y avait pas eu une main autour de sa gorge. « Tu as des envies de mort ? T'es pas supposée être en train de pleurer ou une autre merde du genre ? »

Haine. Peur. Volonté. Adoration. Redouter ou prendre du plaisir.

« Nan. » Elle inclina un peu sa tête en arrière, rejetant les mèches de cheveux bruns égarées hors de son visage. « J'aime juste goûter un peu à la puissance de temps en temps. » Elle sourit avec décontraction.

_Prendre du plaisir._

Grimmjow se rapprocha plus près, avec une expressiond'incertitude soupçonneuse. Apache continua à sourire d'un air satisfait, suffisant, plein d'audace. « Je ne dirai rien à Halibel-sama si tu ne veux pas. »

_Seulement si tu m'attrape d'abord_.

Une pause, un instant de réflexion. L'expression de Grimmjow fut d'abord celle de la surprise, puis de la réflexion, de la méfiance, un ricanement et un sourire. Il se pencha tout près, relâchant sa prise, ses doigts pinçant le cou d'Apache tandis qu'il le libérait de sa poigne, le geste juste un peu trop ferme et cuisant pour être décrit comme tendre. Les mains d'Apache glissèrent sur ses épaules, ses jambes fines s'enroulant autour de ses hanches carrées.

Tous les Arrancars luttent pour la puissance ; tout ce qu'_elle voulait _c'était y goûter, _à la sienne_, et maintenant elle lui appartenait.

Puissance et force ; maintenant ils auraient ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, avec personne pour le voir si ce n'est la lumière et l'obscurité.

Juste y goûter un peu.


End file.
